


Liasons

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [35]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: While staying at a vacation home owned by the Vinsmokes, Nami is accosted by Ichiji’s twin brother. It’s evident he knows she’s involved with one of his brothers, but appears to be mistaken as to which one. Nami opts not to correct him, and to let him figure it out on his own.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Ichiji
Series: OTPtober 2020 - Ichiji x Nami [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946653
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Liasons

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 20 [SFW...ish] - Vacation Time**
> 
> This takes place in the same timeline as the other modern AU fics, including _Proof_ and _Service,_ hence Niji and Nami's...tense lil exchange here.

“Pretty as you are, there  _ has _ to be something wrong with you to be dating  _ him.” _

Nami sat up, pushing her sunglasses over her forehead as she turned to see who’s said something to her. She’d been lounging by the pool, waiting for Ichiji to get back with smoothies, and now...they hadn’t been expecting company, she didn’t think. But this  _ was _ one of the vacation homes owned by Ichiji’s family. So it wasn’t a terrible shock for one of his siblings to show up.

A quick glance at the man standing directly above her, and she knew precisely who she was dealing with. Slim build, slightly more so than Ichiji. Roughly the same height. Blue hair, arrogant smirk. Yes...she knew who this was.

“Hi, Niji.” Ichiji’s twin brother. They had a bit of history, years in the past. Strictly sexual, as it was, and it had been broken off the moment she and Ichiji had inched towards becoming more serious. Nami wasn’t sure he’d gotten over it. Adjusting her chair slightly to sit upright, she crossed one leg over the other and tilted her head at him. “What was that?”

“Just telling you the truth.” Nami didn’t care for the way he was leering at her, but it wasn’t anything she couldn’t handle. “Something wrong with you, dating a failure like him?”

“Failure?” Nami could feel her eyes going wide as she looked up at Niji, who grinned more and more. She knew that Niji had less-than-great things to say about Sanji, but she’d never heard a single grumble of discontent in his relationship with his twin. “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

Niji laughed, squatting down to his knees and leaning in closer to Nami. She could smell the booze on him - he had to be at least slightly tipsy. “Please. Of course you do. That moron wants to be a master chef. Imagine, coming from a family like this and wanting to spend your whole life serving other people. That’s a failure’s mindset.”

_ “He thinks I’m dating Sanji.” _ Nami had known Niji could be dense, courtesy of stories from both Ichiji and Sanji himself, but this was certainly something else. She had been dating Ichiji for nearly two years - how did Niji not know? Hesitating slightly, Nami looked down to adjust her bikini top to avoid bursting out in laughter. “I think you’re a little mixed-up.”

“Am I?” Niji reached a hand out, toying with the strap of her bikini that curved up around her shoulder, looping behind her neck. As he leaned in closer, Nami could see over his shoulder - and saw Ichiji coming back outside, smoothies in hand. He stopped when he saw Niji behaving as he was, and Nami could see the anger beginning to boil. “Perhaps you can help me...clear my head a bit.”

Nami wasn’t sure if Ichiji had heard his brother or not, but she saw a dangerous spike of anger in his features - an uptick that she doubted anyone not intimately close to him would’ve picked up on. A twitch of his brows, slight thinning of his lips. He closed the gap between them quickly, setting the smoothies down on the table only a few feet away. Nami doubted Niji had noticed, preoccupied as he was with his hands so close to her tits. Sighing, she flicked her sunglasses back down. This was going to be ugly. “My boyfriend is going to kick your ass.”

Ichiji was certainly getting ready to do just that. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of him, just out of earshot of Niji. There was something so delicious about him in only swim trunks and sunglasses, seething in anger. She liked the way it made the tattoo on his bicep twitch. Much like it did when they had sex.

Niji laughed, loudly, straightening back up. He still had eyes only for her. Well, her body anyway. “I could kick your boyfriend’s ass around this pool for hours and not get tired.”

That did it. She didn’t even need to look over at Ichiji to know he was moving in for the kill. A sudden long, dark shadow over the both of them proved her right shortly. Nami pushed her sunglasses back up again, turning and smiling at where he stood just behind Niji. She wasn’t even sure he heard her over his own furious pulse. “Hey there, handsome.”

Likely eager for an opportunity to fulfill the promise he’d just made to Nami, Niji turned right around, grinning from ear to ear and cracking his knuckles for a fight. A fight against Sanji that wasn’t coming. Nami wished she could have seen the look on his face as he turned around and found himself face-to-face with Ichiji - that  _ brief _ , heart-stopping expression of regret - before Ichiji’s hand shot out and grabbed him around the neck. She watched as Ichiji raised Niji clean off his feet, and flung him straight down onto the ground. The noises were something else on their own.

Sighing, Nami got up and walked past them, picking up her own smoothie as Ichiji and Niji settled their misunderstanding in a flurry of fists, legs, and loud shouting. It was a sweet strawberry banana, flavored with a touch of honey - just what she needed to cool her down in the summer heat.

And of course, there was nothing better to drink while watching a poolside fight.


End file.
